Master and Servant, Coffee and Indoor HotTub
by Last-wonderful
Summary: Token is starting to get messed up dreams of him and Tweek. Is he just kinky, or do they actually have a master-servant relationship?...And why is Tweek glaring at Wendy again? Tweeken! Summary sucks, it gets better. Teaser up!
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT THE FUCK! NO BLOODY FUCKING TWEEKEN (TOKENXTWEEK)! NOT ACCEPTABLE, IF CRYDE EXSISTS TWEEKEN EXSISTS AND IS FIVE TIMES BETTER! Well it exsists but as they have mentioned it, never had it. AS A FULL FLEDGE LOVER OF CRAIG AND THOSE GUYS I SHALL WRITE A TWEEKEN STORY AND I AM ALSO WRITING A CRAIKEN+CLEEK STORY YES I SAID IT CRAIGXTOKEN! BOW DOWN BITCHES! I'M DOING THE UNTHINKABLE BUT CRAIKEN EXSISTS HELL YA! YOU KNOW WHY! BECAUSE CRAIG AND TOKEN ARE MEANT TO HAVE FUCKING AWESOME ANGRY SEX! YES THEY MUST! AND TWEEK LIKES HIS MEN LIKE HIS COFFEE; TALL, DARK AND RICH, AND THEY KEEP HIM UP ALL NIGHT AND ARE THERE FIRST THING IN THE MORNING! AND GUESS GOD DAMN WHAT...HE ADDS HIS OWN MOTHER FUCKING CREAM! !**

**P.S. THIS WILL GET BETTER I JUST NEEDED TO POST SOMETHING. THINK OF IT AS A TEASER.**

_**TEASER**_

_"Master, it is time to wake up." The servant jumped as a blonde mass sprung at him, attaching itself to the tall, strong man._

_"GAH! Token, I-I'm SO -Gnk- sorry!" The servant looked over his master's shoulder, to see the usually elegant, stylish room completely in shambles._

_"W-What were you trying to achieve, young master?" The servant chocked out, trying to get over the shock of the obsessively tidy room in total destruction._

_"I-I know how much you -Gnk- work, s-so I thought I'd g-GNK-give you a break a-and dress myself!" The master screeched, clutching his head. "A-As I was putting my -Gah- s-sock on when I saw an s-spider!-"_

_"And I'm guessing that it scared young master?" The servant chuckled, going to grab clothes for his master._

_"Y-Ya." The master stuttered, facing going into a heavy blush._

_The servant smiled, carrying that day's clothes to this master. He gently grabbed the top of the long shirt his master was wearing for sleeping. "I will always be here for you, master."_

"FUCKING RACIST BASTARD!"

Tweek was SO going to get it.

**I AM not rasict. Tweek was originally going to be the servant. But then I thought not historically correct. But I really want a servant Tweek. So if this seems rasict I'm sorry. It's not trying to be.**


	2. READ

**THIS NOTICE WILL BE TAKEN DOWN IN ONE WEEK**

**ATTENTION, IF ANY OUT THERE, ALL READERS**

**I HAVE LOST INTREST IN SOUTH PARK FANSTUFFAND WRITING, I MYSELF HAVE NOT LOOKED AT ANY FANART IN FOREVER AND ONLY KEEP IN FOCUS ANY ONESHOTS THAT CATCH MY EYE OR STORIES I HAVE STARTED READING AND JUST WAITING FOR UPDATES**

**SOME OF MY STORIES I WILL BE CONTINUING AND I WILL PROBABLY POST ONESHOTS TIME TO TIME, BUT RARELY. I AM GOING TO TRY TO GET BACK IN THE WRITING GROVE NOW MY COMPUTER HAS STARTED WORKING AGAIN BUT IT'LL BE HARD**

**ONE'S I AM DISCONTINUING ARE**

**-LOLO, I GOT SOME APPLES (i am really sad that i am stopping writing this one, but i can't think of anything else. may have a rewrite or a new CraigxButters story)**

**-MINIBUDDIES**

**-PHSYCOTIC LOBSTERS TASTE GREAT WITH COFFEE (sadly i stopped before the chapter with the phsycotic lobster)**

**-SMILEY TOWN VS. TREASURE ISLAND (possible rewrite, much darker rewrite)**

**I AM UNSURE OF A SIMPLE KISS DONT BET ON IT THERE MIGHT ONLY BE ONE NEW POST THEN IT WILL DISSAPEAR TILL (IF) I GET MY ASS IN GEAR**

**I AM CONTINUING MY STOLOVAN STORY AND MY NEW MASTER AND SERVANT, COFFEE AND INDOOR HOTTUBS, ALSO I WILL POST MY CRAIGXTOKEN STORY THAT WILL PROBABLY BE CALLED GET IT UP. THOSE WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE ONLY ONES I WILL CONTINUE IF I CANT GET MY ASS IN GEAR FOR A SIMPLE KISS AND THIS OTHER SOTRY I WONT TALK ABOUT BECAUSE IT KEEPS CHANGING**

**I AM GOING TO TRY TO GET AT LEAST ONE STORY UPDATED IN THE NEXT OONE OR TWO WEEKS, MOST LIKELY IT WOULD BE HOW THE NUMBER GUY FELL IN LOVE WITH THE DUMBASS OR POSTING MY CRAIGXTOKEN STORY...OR MAYBE BOTH IF I KEEP MY FINGERS CROSSED**


End file.
